Revenge
by ZzZzZzZZuzuZzZzZzZzZ
Summary: Maritza reached for the gun as soon as it flew away. She confronted all he's done to her, looking into his eyes. Will she get her revenge? / Season 4 Finale.


**Revenge.**

 _Maritza reached for the gun as soon as it flew away. She confronts all that happened to her, looking into his eyes. Will she get her revenge? / Season 4 Finale._

 _NOTES: I finished season 4 of OITNB and I thought I'd write something for Maritza, who I kinda wished would've grabbed that gun / but I understand why not._

 _*Also, I added stuff that didn't happen to make it more raw._

 _*italic : flashbacks_

* * *

The confusion on the halls of the prison might've intimidated the guards, but it was past due. For Christ's sake, one inmate was dead. After all the abuse they suffered through ever since that company bought them, it was only logical the halls were filled with raging felons.

Two guards and freakin' Judy King stood in the way. They were not supposed to have guns, yet he pulled one, ready to shoot and she couldn't stand it. Maritza pushed him and watched as the gun flew across the ground, she reached for it as soon as it got tossed out of his hands. Out of _That_ guard.

* * *

 _He's telling her about her illegal interest in the van-job, about the gardener, about secret packages, about how he has her in his hands. He knows. And he's proud of it._

 _It is not the first time he's harassed her nor the last, she's sure._

 _He smiles. Does he smile because it is fun to see her terror? Or doesn't he have any idea she's terrified at all? She doubts._

* * *

Maritza is not sure if it is real: she stands in front of him pointing to his head as the whole prison cheers for her to pull that trigger.

* * *

" _Come inside, I got a little present for you" he is demanding, he's not asking. As much as she tries to say no and refuse, she's got no choice._

* * *

Her hands were shaking so bad. She'd never held a gun on someone before. Why was she so weak, even in the face of a so earned revenge?

The flashes became intense and sorted, she had no interest in play the whole story all over again in her head. She had done that a million times previous to that.

* * *

 _ **He had a gun pointed to her head too.**_

 _A baby mouse in front of her._

 _She could run. But how stupid would run be? Which fantasies he would fabricate to mask what he's done? Let's face it: she has no choice in the matter._

 _She grabbed it, testing his patience. But he shook her, hurrying the process._

 _She felt its little legs as she swallowed it._

* * *

It brought a tear to her eye, remembering.

Her hand pressed firmly the gun, she was going to shoot him for what he did, what he made her feel.

Except, this time she had a choice, she remembered.

If she really did pull the trigger, what would that mean to her future? To her baby outside? To her situation in a minimum prison, with a sentence she's paid a great part of already?

Was he worth all that?

* * *

 _He sees her in the patio, an excuse to stop her and make sure he_ _ **inspects**_ _her boobs and_ _ **examines**_ _her ass, checking out if she hides something in her private parts by entering almost two fingers in her vagina._

 _He whispers "You're so much more interesting than the others here. What do you say, uh, preciosa?"_

 _But she's done with all that already._

* * *

Her throat closed and that lonely tear summoned others, she was still trembling. She was disgusted by all. All.

But was he worth it?

* * *

 _He invites her in again._

 _He throws her on the wall._

 _He thrusts inside her._

 _He doesn't care her screams._

 _He doesn't care her bruises._

 _He laughs._

* * *

Maritza taunted the trigger, ready to do it, motivated by her fresh wounds, but she heard someone on the distance say something different. Not a cheer, a worried voice she recognized so well.

"Mari" Flaca's voice wasn't even as loud as the rest, but she recognized it. How could she not?

Flaca's worried. And she was too.

Was he worth it?

* * *

 _He touches her every time he sees her, inappropriate, abusive touches. Delusional mocks of pride and lust. He is making her feel like the worst person in the world._

 _He doesn't care, no one in the prison cares. She wonders what he'll do next._

 _So she tries to stay away as much as she can._

 _But he's still managing to find her, to get her alone and to do things to her._

* * *

Was he worth it?

Maritza tried to swallow all the emotions down so she could clearly see what was happening for the first time.

She aimed higher to his head.

He saw all his life pass through before his eyes, certain she would shoot.

But the gun made its way down and he breathed relieved before the disturbing sound cracked through the halls. She shoot him.

Not in his head. She shoot his dick.

"Vete a la mierda, puto."

This.

At least _this_ was worth it.

* * *

 _Just wrote this, might contain errors._


End file.
